Creed and Meong
by bobshady
Summary: This was inspired by an ongoing RP with a friend of mine. Meong, Astra-Scarlet, Coppélia, Guapo/Desmond, and select others belong to Airstation Eighty-Six. Creed and Lucius are mine. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. I think.
1. Creed and Meong

(A month in)

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...

Creed smiled as she walked into the hospital room, a baby in one arm, a newborn in the other. She set the baby in a playpen with some soft toys to play with and sat down in a chair next to the bed. "Hey, there love. I brought you some company. Figured that you might need someone to help you smile, so who better than the two most adorable little ones on Remnant?". Creed situated the newborn against her chest, cradling her in her arm as she propped a bottle up to feed her. The infant reached her little hands up and tried to hold the bottle, her beautiful eyes shining for the world to see.

"Little Astra has been missing you, but that's okay. We've been by every day to see you love. Snow enjoys his little playpen, and since it's about nap time for the babies...". Creed carefully crawled into bed, taking care not to mess up or pull any of the wires and tubes connected to its occupant. She nuzzled them and gently kissed them on the forehead before relaxing back, little Astra being set between them. Creed smiled and gently rubbed the puppy baby's cute ears. "Astra looks so much like you and your husband love. You wouldn't believe it. Oh, Lucius came by to see us. Said he wanted to see how you were and check up on me and the babies. He stayed for a while, but I guess that you slept through it". Creed gently began patting Astra's bottom, trying to help her burp before she laid down. "The empire is still in mourning...you...mean more to people than you know love...mean more to ME than I knew...I miss you".

Astra interrupted with a quiet burp and Creed smiled once more. The newborn yawned and lay her head down against a chest, snuggling in with an innocent smile before closing her eyes. Creed smiled lovingly down at the baby even as tears began to prick at her eyes. She began to quietly sing a lullaby for the babies since she could hear Snow still rolling around in his playpen.

A few tears fell down, staining the cheeks of the bed's occupant. They weren't enough to wake her. It seemed like nothing was. Creed finished her lullaby and just held little Astra-Scarlet and the baby's mother Meong-Fu Lan Se...

(Three years in)

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...

Voices could be heard arguing out in the hallway. Creed's voice raised in desperation, then a quieter voice, then a third voice. Eventually, the quiet voice and the third voice left and Creed walked inside, resting against the door for a moment as she tried to compose herself. She looked rattled, and truth be told, Creed hadn't been sleeping properly. After a few minutes, Creed slowly walked over and sat down next to Meong. "Hey, babe...me you heard that...sorry for bothering you. Some... TOOL" Creed spit out, "Thinks that Astra should go somewhere else. Be a part of someone else's family". Creed gently held Meong's hand, smiling as she kissed her palm. "Lucius is here though. From what he said, I guess that you and Guapo actually went along with the plan and designated me as Astra's godmother. Thank you, my love". Creed wiped some tears from her eyes and laughed quietly. "Seems like I'm always crying when I come to see you, babe. Sorry if I get your bed sheets soggy". Creed gently touched Meong's arms and frowned. "Hmm... Your muscles are starting to atrophy. That's not good...". Creed bit her lip as she looked at Meong. She had always been on the smaller side but now... now she was the size of a child. Creed thought about it for a moment before smiling. "How about we move you home and I be your nurse love? I can move your body around so that you don't develop sores and I can help you exercise and stretch so that when you finally wake up and see us again you can just hop right out of bed...Besides, I think you'd kick me if you woke up to find that your delicious booty you were so proud of was flat now". Creed's smile faltered and she looked back at the door. "I'll keep you safe Meong, you and Astra both. I give you my word".

Turning back to Meong, Creed got an idea. Leaning forward, she touched two fingers to her lips, then pressed them against Meong's lips. Pulling back, she laughed quietly. "Sealed with a kiss. Now I can't take it back".

Creed had Lucius come in and they began making arrangements for Meong to be taken from the hospital and placed at the palace Guapo had built for her in Menagerie. Soon though Creed had to leave. Alice was babysitting Astra and Snow and she didn't want the toddlers getting into TO much mischief while she was gone. And...at least from now on Creed wouldn't feel guilty every time that Astra called her mommy...

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...

(Five years in)

A frustrated Creed walked in through the door to Meong's room. She quickly crossed the room to lay beside Meong and held her tightly. She remained like that for some time before she began to speak. "...They tried to kill you, love...The council, they tried to order that you be taken off life support. They said that they had been 'more than understanding of your situation, but that they had to think about the future'. What kind of cockeyed crap is that? I don't care if you've been here for one year, or five, or even if you're here for the next ten! You're my friend and I love you Meong!".

Creed's excitement slowly waned and she sighed, pulling an object from her pocket. "That's why...I'm going to marry you Meong. They tried to kill you, saying that it's been long enough to declare you dead anyway. I tried to fight them but they overruled me time and again...So I had Lucius get into some old documents...and...".

Creed's voice cuts out and she tried to calm herself. The years had been rougher on her than she cared to admit. Between dealing with the council and fighting to keep Astra and Meong, well, if her hair hadn't already been white then it would have turned it.

"I don't know if you'll hate me for this love, but it was the only thing I could think of to protect you and Astra. Lucius filed a marriage license for us. We are now legally married. You are my wife, and I am yours".

Creed slowly slipped a chain over Meong's head. Made of platinum, it had a pendant and a ring on it. The pendant had three pictures inside. One of Guapo Oro, one of Meong in her wedding dress, and one of little Astra as she proudly sang in a play, Snow beside her dressed like a puppy dog. When opened, a tiny speaker played a message that Astra had recorded. "Hello, mommy! Mommy Creed told me that you're sleeping for now, but someday you're going to wake up and give me a great big hug! I look forward to it mommy. I love you!".

Creed smiled at the little voice of her adopted daughter as she stroked the side of Meong's ring. A simple ring of tungsten, it was engraved on the outside. 'For forever and a day'.

"I love you Meong, and I married you because I'm selfish and want you to be a part of my life for the rest of my days". Checking the door, Creed smiled down at Meong. Caressing her cheek, she leaned down and lovingly kissed her wife on the lips. After a moment, she sighed and hugged her. "Please wake up Meong. I don't know how to do this by myself. I'm trying, but they're trying to turn Astra against me, against you. Against what her father believed in. Please my love, please wake up and help me save her from them. I can't do it on my own...".


	2. Dark thoughts with Creed and Meong

Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...

The door across the room from Meong's form slowly opened and shut. Quiet footsteps slowly made their way across the room, occasional wet drops falling to the floor as a figure made its way to Meong's bedside. It stared down at Meong's prone figure for a moment before carefully climbing into bed beside her. There, Creed Scarletina wrapped her arms around Meong and weakly cried into her shoulder.

"My baby, OUR baby...she's not our baby anymore... They...took our girl, our sweet baby girl, and gave her to that...that...MONSTER" Creed growled out, not even the hatred in her voice enough to cover her crying. "They just...they took her from me love...My baby girl...they took her and turned her against me. She said that she WANTED to be away, that she wanted to live with that BITCH...". Creed broke down into incoherent crying for some time before just laying beside Meong.

The unconscious woman's pillow and shoulder were both wet from Creed's tears and the rabbit faunus herself was too worn out and tired to move from her side. "...I could kill her you know...It would be so easy... That old bat doesn't have enough in her to resist my poisons" Creed said quietly and without any real feeling. "I could even make it look like an accident... but Astra would know... and she already thinks the world of that woman...". Creed drew a shaky breath as her limbs quivered. Thinking of what had happened through the day, she slowly sat up.

"She has full custody, you know? I wasn't even given visitation rights and Astra...". Creed bit her lip till it bled before choking out "she said she didn't want to see me anyway". Creed wrapped her arms around herself, hardly aware of her surroundings anymore. "The judge said that I was unfit to be a mother... that my caring for you was unhealthy for me and for Astra... She wanted to kill you, love, and that two-bit MERDE tried to convince Astra that it was a good idea...". Creed smiled painfully down at Meong. "At least Astra said no to that, right?".

Creed's face fell as she waited for Meong to speak before wiping her tears. "If you wake up, and this isn't what you wanted, know that I'm sorry Meong. I just...I tried, but I just couldn't let you go. I thought I could at least take care of you. I thought that when you finally woke up, you could be proud of me, proud of how I raised Astra... That you could find a little bit of happiness in this world without Desmond in it...". Creed choked on a sob as she gently brushed a loose strand of hair out of Meong's face. "I guess I couldn't do that right huh love? First, you tried to end your life to be with your beloved, now I've kept you here in a bed for years... You wouldn't recognize me, or Astra, or even the world...".

Creed wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled down at Meong, before looking over to the many machines that her friend needed to stay alive. "...I don't think I can do this anymore Meong...". Creed leaned down and gently kissed Meong on the lips before laying down beside her and holding her in her arms. She unsheathed Pinch from her bracelet before disconnecting it. Holding it in her hand, it cut deep with ease, blood soon wetting Meong's bed. "Love... I'm sorry. I know you wanted to die after you found out about Desmond, but I just couldn't lose you. I couldn't go on without you Meong, you love you too much...". Creed swallowed and lay her head on Meong's shoulder, an arm around the smaller woman as she held her hand. Fingers entwined, Creed lay her blade down beside their wrists and kissed Meong on the cheek. "I'm sorry I couldn't let you go before my love, but... Perhaps now... Perhaps in the arms of someone who loves you...".

Creed began crying again. "I just don't know what to do love! S-should I do this?! I don't want to die, but it just HURTS so much. Day after day, having to weather the abuse from the lackeys of that woman, the things they say I've done to you in your sleep...". Creed's face screwed into a look of horror and pain before shaking her head. "They...Death threats, against me, against you and Astra...They're seeking to have you taken away and placed in a facility. Astra's been given to that woman, our baby was bought with pretty words and greased palms... I just want it to stop. Stop the pain, stop the hate...I just want my baby back...". Creed gently stroked Meong's face, her tears washing away the blood from her cut hand. "I just want my best friend to tell me that everything's going to be alright now. I just...I don't know if I can do it anymore Meong. It all hurts so much".

Creed shook as she looked between the blade of Pinch and Meong. She couldn't decide. What was right? Trying to live with the pain as she watched that monster change her sweet baby girl or an end with her beloved Meong in her arms? What should she do? What was the right choice? The pain of life, or the oblivion of death?


	3. Creed and her daughter

"That's it baby girl, that's it! Come to mommy! Come to me pup!" Creed laughed with a smile, holding her arms out to the child in front of her. Astra-Scarlet smiled up at Creed as she slowly stood up and wobbled the two feet over to her. When she did, Creed picked her up with the biggest grin on her face and kissed her nose. "That's mommy's girl! Way to go Astra!".

Creed held her hand up and Astra smiled before putting her whole body into slapping creed's palm with her own. "Good girl Astra, mommy's proud of you baby". Creed nuzzled the infant before bouncing her on her hip. "Let's go inside. We can have lunch while you tell Mommy Meong about your day".

Following through on it, Creed picked up a bottle of mashed sweet potatoes and some little, frosted cookies for Astra and a juice and salad for herself. She smiled at Meong as she set Astra on the floor so she could set up her high chair. "Hello, my love! Baby Astra took her first steps today! Two feet across the floor so far, but we'll have her up running around soon as can be!". Creed picked the baby back up and wiped her hands off before setting her in her high chair with one of the cookies.

Gumming happily at her cookie, Astra watched Creed as she opened the windows of the hospital room to let some sunshine and fresh air in. When she finished, Creed gazed lovingly down at Meong before bending over and placing a tender kiss on her forehead. "Astra looks just like her daddy, but she's got her mommy's beauty". Creed giggled and shook her head, mumbling about how 'and she has my mischief' as she walked over and began cleaning the frosting off the little girl's face and forehead before sitting down beside her and feeding her the sweet potatoes, even occasionally getting her own bite of salad to enjoy as well...

"Oh baby, I know it hurts. Don't worry, I'll help you though" Creed reassured a fussy Astra. Her teeth were starting to come in and she was hurting because of it. Creed gently rocked her on her legs as she put some soothing gel on her gums. Astra's relief was immediate, going from crying out from pain to whimpering over where the pain went and if it would come back. Creed smiled softly and put the little jar away so she could go back to comforting Astra. "I told you mommy would make it better little pup. If it hurts again, let me know, alright?".

Astra's lip quivered but she nodded. "Oday mommy," she said quietly before tiredly snuggling Creed. Creed gently stroked Astra's ears and hair, humming quietly and purring for the little girl. She pulled the blankets up over Astra, the exhausted toddler hardly noticing after being kept up from pain.

Creed focused her attention on Astra, but couldn't help but feel upset that she wasn't told how much her little girl was hurting. She regretted that she had been brought into the capital to help sort some issues while her baby was teething. She had returned as soon as she could, but since she had been told by her babysitters that Astra was just tired she hadn't rushed too much. Poor girl, she was teething and her mommy was gone. Since Creed had gotten back she hadn't left her side, though she had tried to act 'tough', saying that her teeth weren't hurting TOO much.

"Silly girl" Creed whispered fondly to Astra's sleeping form. "I'll always do my best to help you, baby. For forever and a day". She leaned down to kiss her forehead before looking out the window toward the shattered moon. "Meong my love, I hope that you're proud of Astra and wake up soon. I want you to meet this magnificent young lady someday so that she can learn that Mommy Meong loves her as much as I do"...

IT was a beautiful day in Menegarie as Astra ran around the yard giggling. Creed watched her from the comfort of her picnic blanket before getting a single cupcake and candle out. "Astra sweetie, time to come over here and sing happy birthday!". The little ball of sunshine hurried over, pausing for a moment to look curiously at a butterfly before grinning and getting down on all fours. Creed smiled as she watched her little girl getting ready and wiggling her little bottom before trying to pounce on the butterfly with a cute bark.

The butterfly took it in stride, landing on Astra's nose when she landed. She looked at it crosseyed for a moment before giggling and trying to catch it. "Butterfly!". The butterfly took off and flew away, but Astra didn't mind. She ran over to Creed laughed as she jumped into her lap and hugged her. "Did you see it, mommy?! Did you, did you!? I almost caught a butterfly!".

Creed laughed and wrapped her arms around Astra, holding her close. "You did baby, I saw. Good job little pup". Astra beamed proudly up at Creed and Creed couldn't help but kiss her nose. "Ready to sing for your daddy?". Astra nodded happily and stood up.

She hugged Guapo Oro's memorial stone tightly and smiled, placing a little kiss on the top of the black marble stone. "Hi, daddy. It's me, Astra. If it's alright with you, I'm going to sing happy birthday to you, okay daddy?".

Creed watched proudly as Astra stood up as straight as she could and began to sing the happy birthday song to her daddy's grave. When she was done she sat down next to Creed on the picnic blanket and helped to set up a photo beside them. One of the rare candid photos of Guapo without his mask, it showed Desmond holding Meong to his side, loving smiles on their faces as they looked at each other.

Creed had to wipe a tear from her eye as she looked down at the picture. She had taken it after Meong had told Guapo that she was pregnant. It was one of the few pictures of both parents and daughter in one picture, and it was one of Astra-Scarlet's most prized possessions.

"...Mommy, can you tell me about daddy?".

Creed looked in surprise at Astra before nodding. "Alright pup. What would you like to know?".

Astra was quiet for a moment, deep in thought over what to ask, so Creed placed the candle in the middle of the cupcake before cutting it in half, handing Astra her half. When Astra once asked her why she never lit the candle, Creed's response made her smile. 'Because you're your mommy and daddy's wish come true pup. Anything else would pale in comparison'.

As Astra started eating she came to a decision. Nodding her head, she smiled at Creed, pieces of the cupcake in her teeth. "What was daddy like?".

Creed gave Astra a napkin before thinking about the question. She picked the picture up and smiled down at it as she touched the glass. "Your father...was a wonderful man. One of the best I had ever met, who wanted nothing more than for everyone to be safe. He worked hard, every day, so that this world would be a little bit better, a little bit brighter, for you and you mother".

Sensing the mood, Astra crawled over to Creed and crawled into her lap before looking up at her. Creed laughed quietly and wrapped her arms around Astra, resting them on her belly as she gently rocked back and forth. "The war that was fought...It hurt your daddy to do it pup. Many nights I would come to check in on him and your mother and he'd be unable to sleep or would have nightmares, worried about how the world was doing and how his best friend was...". Creed paused for a moment to gently nuzzle Astra's fluffy hair and kiss her ears before continuing. "Your daddy and his best friend fought each other, but time and again your daddy would let him go. Even though they were on different sides of a war, your daddy still loved his best friend enough that he couldn't bear it if he died. That's the kind of man your father was baby. One who loved his enemies and friends, and one who cared about what kind of world he left behind".

Astra was quiet for a moment before softly smiling. Taking the picture from Creed, she hugged it. "I love you daddy, and I always will. For forever and a day, just like mommy says". Creed was speechless but couldn't be prouder of little Astra. They stayed like that for the afternoon, Astra sometimes talking to Creed, but more often talking to Desmond's picture and memorial...

Creed laughed and once more adjusted Astra's hair, much to the little girl's mild annoyance. "Moooommmm...I told you to quit. You're going to embarrass me...". Creed smiled at Astra's pout and just kissed her on the nose. "Alright spoilsport, I won't bother your hair anymore". She hugged Astra, and despite the five-year old's complaints, she wasn't trying very hard to get away from her. "I love you baby, and I'm proud of you".

Astra blushed and looked away. "I'm not a baby any more mom...and I love you too". Astra smiled brightly at Creed before she was called up to get her kindergarten graduation picture taken. Creed looked on proudly as her little girl was given her little diploma and a box of animal crackers by her bemused looking teacher.

Astra had been wonderful in her class. Bright and curious, energetic and kind, she was the brightest star in her class and everyone looked forward to seeing every day. One boy who was playing rough with some of the smaller children was stopped by Astra when she got on to him but then turned around and gave him a hug before sharing her chicken nuggets with him. That little boy was now her best friend, and he was the first to hug Astra when she came off the stage. Astra giggled and hugged back before waving at Creed.

Creed happily gave the little girl two thumbs up before Astra was taken with the rest of class to get lunch. Since it was allowed for parents to join their children for lunch, Creed started to follow when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Now, Creed was many things, but one thing she was not was rusty. Her reflexes kicked in and she had already deployed Slap and Pinch in the quarter second it took her spin around and see who it was. When she did though, she sighed and sheathed her weapons. "What is it?".

The elder woman in front of her was unphased by Creed's actions. She simply returned her hand to her back and stared at Creed.

"Princess Astra-Scarlet is being removed from this facility. I have put forward the motion, and the council has agreed, that as Princess and future ruler of this Empire, she should be taught by only the best we have to offer".

Creed's face shifted to disbelief before sighing. "Of course the council would say that" she sighed before focusing on Coppélia Àsangfroid once more. "So which prestigious and stuck up academy full of yes men and fools will she be going to?".

Coppélia looked at Creed like she was somewhere between an insect and an unpleasant stain. "None. She shall have the finest of tutors and be presided over by me personally".

"Wha-, but why?! At least she could make new friends if she goes to an academy. One on one teaching, at her age? That's a fast track to an emotionally and socially stunted child...Or do you not care about that?".

Coppélia's eyebrow rose just the slightest before she looked away dismissively. "It has already been decided. Take it up with the council if you object".

Creed growled quietly as she glared at Coppélia for a moment before turning on her heel. "I have lunch with my daughter. Don't fall off your broom on the way out".

Coppélia glared coldly at the rabbit faunus's back before turning to leave. Walking past the schoolyard fence, she was irritated to see the daughter of their beloved emperor sitting with that glorified whore. The slightest upturn to Coppélia's lips as she got into her car, her personal USD bots taking position inside it as she was driven away. She had plans for that girl, and for her guardian as well...

Creed smiled down at Astra, humming quietly as she watched over her sleeping child. She had come inside after training with her, totally exhausted. Creed had helped her get undressed and drew a bath for her but had left her baby monitor in the bathroom in case she was needed while she was in the kitchen. It was while Creed was making Astra some wraps and fries that she heard her snoring quietly in the tub. Getting upstairs, she witnessed Astra asleep in the tub, her foot occasionally kicking as she smiled.

Creed laughed quietly and warmed a towel for her before draining the water and getting her out. Drying her off and putting her pajamas on her, Creed decided to watch over Astra for a little bit in case she needed anything. "...You're even more beautiful than your mother little one...". Creed giggled and gently scratched behind Astra's ears. "With your daddy's fuzzy ears to boot". She stood up and kissed Astra's forehead before heading downstairs. Putting the food on a tray with a lid and setting two bottles of water beside it, Creed set Astra's dinner down on the nightstand beside her bed before shutting off the light. "Sleep well my baby girl. I'll see you in the morning love".

Leaving the door a little ajar, Creed went down the hallway to check on Meong. She smiled at her, as she always did. Her friend was still beautiful, even with the years in bed taking their toll on her. With Creed to exercise her, she at least kept some of her muscle definition, and Creed saw to it that she was cleaned and changed as needed. She kissed Meong's forehead as she had her daughter and sat down beside her. Gently holding Meong's hand, she stroked her thumb across the back of it as she held it in her lap.

"Astra's been working really hard lately love. Got it from both her parents. She got her aura unlocked the other day and ever since she's just been going nonstop. She actually passed out in the tub she worked so hard". Creed felt the slightest twitch in Meong's hand at her words and smiled before kissing her hand. "Don't worry so much. Astra's fine. I put her to bed and left her supper and some water for her when she wakes up. She'll be fine and ready to go when her tutor comes for her, though she'll be a bit sore when she wakes up".

Creed smiled at Meong for a moment before yawning and laughing quietly. "I've got to say, love, I'm starting to feel the years". Creed grinned proudly and sat up straighter, showing off a bit. "I may be a bit older, but I've still aged well, and I can still outdo our baby girl...though she is starting to catch up". Creed let go of Meong's hand and stood up, getting ready to exercise the comatose woman. "In my thirties, but I still look damn good, and so do you, my love". Creed began lifting and moving Meong's leg, stretching it and keeping her muscles from atrophying. "When you wake up love, you'd better be thankful. Because of all the work I put in exercising you, you've still got that sweet backside". Creed giggled and winked down at Meong. "Would have been a crime to let that waste away, you know?".


	4. Mother's Day

"Do you have everything ready baby?" Creed asked Astra, smiling as she waited for her popcorn to finish in the popper.

"Yep! Jammies on and I've got my daddy stuffie ready!" Astra replied, a happy smile on her face as she held up her toy Guapo. She stood beside Creed, holding her toy close and wearing her puppy dog footy pajamas. Creed had given Astra the stuffie for her second birthday after cleaning and repairing it, saying that a friend had given it to her for Astra to take care of.

"Did you decide on your movie, sweet baby?".

Astra grinned and held up a movie. It was about a pretty ice princess becoming a queen and involved lots of singing and dancing. "Is this one good mommy Creed?".

Creed smiled and knelt down, giving Astra a big hug. "It's perfect, my little one". She kissed Astra all over her face and between her ears, making the six-year-old laugh.

"Go potty while I finish up here, alright sweetie?".

Astra giggled and ran off, setting Toy Guapo on the table on her way past.

Creed looked lovingly after the little girl for a moment before turning back around. She added some butter to the popcorn, picked up a six-pack of soda, the movie, slipped some candy bars in her pockets, grabbed the stuffie, and started the 'Parent Juggle' down the hall. "I'll be in the bedroom sweetie. Don't forget to wash your hands and brush your teeth!".

"Okay, mommy!" Astra called back, the sound of the sink turning on coming out of the bathroom.

Creed smiled as she walked into the bedroom. She set everything down on the table and organized it before setting up the movie and TV. "Astra picked the ice princess movie again. It's not bad, I just wished that she'd choose something else occasionally". When she was done Creed turned around and smiled. "I hope you don't mind watching with us, love".

There was no response from Meong, something that Creed still wasn't used too after the past years.

Creed walked over and gently traced Meong's face with her fingers before kissing her. "Happy Mother's day my love".

The bathroom door opened and shut and Astra could be heard laughing as she ran down the hallway. Creed grinned and hurried over to the door, catching the faunus child and tickling her.

Astra laughed and squealed as she struggled in Creed's arms. "Mooom! Mom, s-stop tickling me!" she laughed out.

Creed laughed as well and kissed Astra's cheek before carrying her to Meong's bed and gently laying her beside her mother before setting Toy Guapo in her arms. Astra smiled and snuggled her toy before laying against Meong.

Creed kissed her forehead and set the bowl of popcorn beside her before relaxing on the cot and handing Astra the remote. "Start the movie whenever you're ready, baby girl".

Creed yawned quietly as she watched the credits roll. Looking over at Astra, she smiled when she saw her asleep, curled up against Meong with her Toy Guapo held close. She quietly got up and turned the movie off and began cleaning up. Every year she did the same thing: A family movie night.

When Creed was done she tucked Astra in and adjusted Meong's bed back into its usual position. "Good night my loves," she said quietly, kissing Meong and Astra on the forehead before briefly touching the Toy Guapo. Straightening up, she looked out the window to Desmond's memorial and smiled a bit. "I hope you're watching Desmond. Your daughter is everything you could have asked for...I try to keep you and Meong in her life and remind her every day that you loved her and wanted the best for her...". Creed smiled and touched two of her fingers to her lips before pressing them to the window. "Don't worry babe, we'll camp out with you for Father's day".

Giggling quietly, Creed shut some of the lights off and lay down on the cot beside the bed. "Good night baby. I love you".

Astra's ears twitched slightly and she nuzzled Meong. "I love you too...mommy" she mumbled sleepily.


End file.
